Deceiving Faith
by FF Queen
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in their third year if you're wondering....
1. Default Chapter

Decieving Faith  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Dis: J.K. owns Harry Potter period. And I'm glad she does, because she's one heck of an authour! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was dark and stormy outside, but it didn't stop Ron, Fred, George and Ginny from challenging each other with riddles, jokes and Ron's favourite, wizards' chess. Suddenly a loud scratching noise erupted in the room. "It's Hedwig!" Ron said, jumping to his feet to let the drenched snowy white, female owl inside through the window. He stroked her gently before he untied the plastic covered letter from her leg. She hooted with thanks as she perched herself upon the fireplace ledge, preening herself. 'Dear Ron, Sorry about all the plastic, you know the Muggles won't let me use magic. Anyway, what have you been up to? I s'pose you're having a great time practising Quidditch with Fred and George. Guess what? I got about 12 letters from this witch I don't know. She's raving on about how she's going to Hogwarts this year and that she has a crush on me - yadda ya. Well, we'll just see who she is next term, huh? Well I better go before the Muggles catch me. See you Diagon Alley - Your magicless friend for the summer, Harry.' Ron chuckled as he finished reading it. "That Harry."  
  
"You can stay here tonight if you want Hedwig. I'm sure Errol wouldn't mind some company besides Pig." Ron laughed as Hedwig gave a hoot of relief. She clicked her beak cheerfully as she went off to find Errol. "Hey, Ron! Are you going to finish this game of chess, or what?" Fred asked impatiently, pulling a long strand of cotton from his pyjama pocket. "Yeah, I'm coming." Ron answered, sitting back down to where he was next to Ginny. "Your move, I've already had mine." Ron looked around at his pieces, deciding where to move. "Pawn to E 3." He muttered lazily as his pawn moved into the square and dragged Fred's knight off the board. "What did Harry want? Queen to D 7." Fred asked, looking into the fire sleepily.  
  
"Nothing really, just bored I guess. Don't blame him though, trapped with those Muggles for summer!" Ron answered with a stifled yawn. Suddenly George's face broke out into a cheeky smile. "Hey Ginny, I'm surprised you haven't sent him an owl yet." Ginny blushed as she looked up from her book about unicorns.  
  
"Can it George." She replied, trying to concentrate on her book. "Anyway, how do you know I haven't sent him an owl?"  
  
"Ginny! Go away!" Ron snapped impatiently as he was woken up by Ginny kicking his legs repeatedly. He and Ginny had fallen asleep in the lounge room. "Hermione's here." Ginny said simply as she ran out to the kitchen. Ron blinked hard as Hermione walked into the lounge room. "'Mione?" He asked groggily as he stood up wearily. "'Morning to you too Ron." Hermione laughed as she hugged him. Suddenly a loud peircing squel filled the air. "Harry!!" Ron and Hermione laughed together as they watched the scene through the door. Ginny had pinned Harry to the ground with excitement, Harry didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Ginny you git." Ron snickered as she stood up. "'Lo Harry."  
  
"Hullo Ron. Long time no see huh?" Harry laughed as he stood up and straightened his glasses. Ron nodded. "C'mon Ron!" Hermione called impatiently as she flopped down onto the squashy sofa.  
  
"I'm coming." He answered, walking back into the lounge room as Harry winked at him with a stupid grin.  
  
"I'll see you two later! I'm going to practise some Quidditch!" Harry called as he grabbed his Firebolt and walked outside with Fred and George. "Okay!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Nice first chapter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Decieving Faith  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Dis: J.K. owns Harry Potter period. And I'm glad she does, because she's one heck of an authour! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
********************  
  
"You're too skinny to be a Beater!" Fred's laughter filled the silence of the kitchen as Fred, George, Harry and Ginny returned from their practise game. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that you've got the muscley arms of a international Beater?" All four of them broke off into uncontrollable laughter as they stumbled into the lounge room, on a very shocked Hermione and Ron. Hermione squealed as she hid herself behind Ron. "Congratulations Ron! It's about time that you've half undressed a girl." George snickered as the four of them clutched the door frame for support from laughing so much. "Get out of here you gits!" Ron roared, as he threw one of his sneakers at Fred and George's heads.  
  
That night it was even more noisy at the dinner table. Harry and Fred were deep in conversation with each other about new Quidditch tactics, George and Ginny were laughing so hard that they're drinks came pouring from their noses, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to settle them down and Hermione and Ron sat close together, exchanging whispers through their giggling. "Whatch'ya talking about Ron? Today's main topic?" Ron and Hermione glared at George as though he'd just murdered someone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged confused looks. "It's none of your business George!" Hermione quickly replied, causing everyone to fall silent.  
  
The next morning they all awoke early to travel to Diagon Alley. Fred and George managed to stay silent about what had happened, and Ginny was too busy admiring Harry's butt that she didn't pay any notice. Ron and Hermione were also quiet, they didn't even smile at each other. Harry thought it was kind of weird of Ron and Hermione to be this quiet. After telling Ginny (many times) to stop staring at him, he managed to get a word with Ron before Ginny started bugging him again. "What's going on between you two? You're not even talking!" Ron remained silent as he kicked at the ground angrily. Harry knew something had happened after they had been sent to bed. "Draco." He muttered, now staring at the ground, clenching his fists. "That's what."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Ron nodded firmly as he pulled a folded letter from his pocket. "But this is-"  
  
"I know it's Hermione's, but I took it." Ron cut Harry off as Harry unfolded the note. Draco's usual neat writing was unusually messy. Harry swore that he could've passed out by what he had read. "Draco's owl delivered it last night. It's such a shame that Draco didn't know Hermione was here." Ron added sarcasticly. Harry reread the note. It was completely out of Draco's character to write a note as sentimental as this.  
  
'Dear Hermione, How are you? I'm missing you too much! What day are you going to Diagon Alley? Tuesday? That's when I'm going, maybe we could meet there? By the way, make sure Weasley or Potter isn't there....Well, I better get going, if I get caught writing this, Father will skin me alive. Send me an owl back.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
xxx ooo'  
  
"I doubt that's from Draco. It's too sentimental, by the way, Draco calls us Weasel and Potty and he would NEVER go with Hermione." Ron felt reassured by these facts, Draco wouldn't write a letter like that. He started to have suspicion that Fred and George had sent it to her as a joke. "Fred and George do you think?" Harry nodded enthusiastically with a smug smile.  
  
"Yep, it's in their blood to do things like this."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Do you likies? I do! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Decieving Faith  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Dis: J.K. owns Harry Potter period. And I'm glad she does, because she's one heck of an authour! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
**************  
  
"I know." Harry chuckled as they walked down the rickety stairs to the breakfast table. "Don't tell Hermione that it was from Fred or George, but make her believe it was from Malfoy. Then, if we see Malfoy in Diagon Alley we can get the better of him!" Ron chuckled at this plan. It was the ultimate plan to embarass Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah! Sounds like an awesome idea!" Hermione shot a strange type of glance at Ron as he sat at the table, still wearing his cheesey grin. "Morning Hermione." He smiled, taking a slice of toast. Hermione just grunted as Ron slid the note near her plate. "Your letter, you better keep it. I can't imagine what suffering you'd go through without it." He winked at Harry and helped himself to his toast as Mrs. Weasley put lots of sausages and eggs on their plates.  
  
"Are we ready to go? Do you have all of your things packed boys?" Mr. Weasley asked as he stood in front of the fireplace. Ginny gave a dignified grunt of disgust. "And girls." Mr. Weasley added with a laugh as he threw some Floo Powder into the fire. Harry sighed as he watched the flames rise higher. There was nothing he hated more than travelling via a fireplace. He watched Ginny and Hermione disappear into the flames, followed by Fred and George, then he and Ron entered. Harry tucked his elbows in as thousands of fireplaces past him in a flash. Before he could say "Diagon Alley," he was already there. The first thing he noticed in Diagon Alley were Ron's feet. As Ron came out of the fireplace, he misjudged the step and landed on Harry, getting tangled up with the luggage.  
  
"Hey Harry. Look over there, it's Malfoy." Ron whispered harshly, nudging Harry in his ribs as they walked up to the book shop. Harry smiled and called out to Hermione. "Hey Hermione! I've got a surprise for you!" By now, Ron had his sleeve in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Hermione swept over to them, soon noticing Draco and turning a candy pink. Draco soon noticed the three of them standing there. Ron and Harry in fits, and Hermione who was gaping at him hopelessly. "What do you want Mudblood?" He sneered, his grey eyes cold with malice. "Did you um-" She blushed even more and held out the note.  
  
"Hell no Granger! Why would I go out with a Mudblood?" Draco hissed, shoving the letter back into Hermione's hands and storming off. "What? But- !" Harry and Ron finally came to their senses and stood up properly. "Fred and George wrote that. Well, we think." Ron smiled, his eyes red and watery from laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, some heck of a joke that was!" Hermione spat, screwing up the letter and tossing it into the bin.  
  
"But you really like Malfoy don't you?" Harry asked, replaying Hermione's actions when she saw Draco.  
  
"Ew! No way Harry!"But Harry and Ron blocked out her protests.  
  
"No, it went more like this." Ron laughed, falling to the ground, pretending to faint. Hermione watched them in disgust as she went to have a look at the pet shop. "Boys. Who needs them?"  
  
To Hermione's surprise, she met Draco in the pet shop. "What? Can't you get enough of me, Mudblood?" Hermione shot a sharp glare at him. "Shut up, Ferret Boy." Draco looked mildly surprised by her comment.  
  
"Looks like Mudblood does have a bite to her after all." He smirked and turned on his heel, sweeping past her. And as he did, a small package fell from his robes. Hermione picked up the package and looked at it with great interest. It was wrapped in normal paper, but it was extremly light for it's bulk. She tucked it in her pocket as she examined the rows of large tawny owls. She wondered if she should return it to him, or just open it slightly to have a look. "Surely one look wouldn't hurt?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Do you likies? I do! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Decieving Faith  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Dis: J.K. owns Harry Potter period. And I'm glad she does, because she's one heck of an authour! :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
******************  
  
Hermione tore open the package to reveal a small star pendant. Hermione gazed at it with awe. It was the most beautiful pendant she had seen. What would Draco want with it? Did he mean to drop it? Hermione's head started swimming in questions. She sighed and placed the pendant into her pocket, but as she did another note fell out of it. Her brown eyes widened with shock as she read it.  
  
'Dear Granger,  
  
Yes, I did mean to drop this in case you're wondering. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron without Potty or Weasel. I'm waiting.  
  
Draco'  
  
She smiled as her cheeks flushed a hot red. Suddenly the pet shop door chime sounded and two familiar faces came into sight. "There you are Hermione. We're looking all over for you." Ron exclaimed, running over to her. "Me and harry are just going to call into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Are you coming?" Hermione shook her head. "No, I've got something personal to attend to." She replied, shoving the note secretly into her skirt pocket. "Like what? What's so personal that you can't tell us?"  
  
"Nothing......" Ron looked at her with questioning.  
  
"Nothing? Tell us Hermione!"  
  
"I SAID NOTHING SO GET LOST!" With a startled look on their faces, Harry and Ron made no hesitation to escape from the pet shop.  
  
Hermione rushed off to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as her legs could take her. She stumbled into the pub's door before tripping on a loose floorboard and falling on top of Draco. Draco fell backwards onto the floor under Hermione's weight. Hermione blushed and stood up in embaressmentand held out her hand for Draco. Draco waved her hand aside as he got up from the ground. The look of slight anger on Draco's face shocked Hermione. Draco let a thin smile creep along his lips. He looked at her for a moment. He took her to a table that was set up two.  
  
"Hey look! It's a Firebolt!" Ron gushed, examining the newly polished broomstick. "It's an International standard!" Harry grinned from ear to ear as he ran his hand down the handle. Ron's face went from pale to paler as he read the price tag. "750 Galleons?! You've got to be pulling my leg!" Ron screeched, falling back into a cabnit, almost giving away. Harry just stared longingly at it. He wished that he had it for Quidditch matches, to show Malfoy that the Nimbus 2001 WASN'T the best broom. He sighed, took Ron's limp arm and dragged from the store, Ron lagging behind him, still weak.  
  
Draco went to order lunch when suddenly he saw Ron and Harry coming to the front door and went back to the table to tell Hermione but he was too late, Harry and Ron had all ready saw them. Harry and Ron's faces went pale with horror as they spotted them. Hermione sat gaping in shock as Ron and Draco glared at each other. ''No, please, no....." Whispered Hermione, silently in fear.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Do you likies? I do! Please review! 


End file.
